Zayl
Zayl był nekromantą należącym do kapłanów Rathmy, oraz jednym z pierwszych członków nowego zakonu horadrimów. Był on jednym z dwóch ludzi którzy przeżyli wyprawę do Ureh, ocalił on Zachodnią Marchię przed pajęczym demonem Astroghą i był jednym z ludzi którzy wykradli Czarny Kamień Dusz ze Srebrnego Miasta. Podczas jego przygód towarzyszył mu zaklęty w czaszce duch Humbarta Wessela. Wczesne lata Zayl wychowywał się w dżunglach Kedżystanu w pobliżu ruin miasta Ureh. Uczył się tam sztuki nekromancji od swych mistrzów. Dwa lata przed przybyciem ekspedycji Quova Tsina odnalazł czaszkę Humbarta Wessela, w ruinach Ureh i przywołał z jej pomocą ducha wojownika. Królestwo Cienia Wejście w cień Nymyru Zayl, wraz z Humbartem, był świadkiem przybycia Quova Tsina oraz jego najemników do Ureh. Próbował on przepędzić ich stamtąd dla ich dobra. W tym celu ożywił on jednego z poległych w podróży najemników - Hargo i posłał go by nawiedził sny swych dawnych towarzyszy, jednak mimo początkowej chęci opuszczenia miasta, najemnicy zostali przekonani przez Tsina do pozostania w mieścieKrólestwo Cienia, Rozdział 2 i 3. Zayl udał się więc przed miasto, by osobiście przekonać ekspedycję do opuszczenia Kedżystanu lecz przybył za późno i Tsin zdołał już odprawić część rytuału mającego przywrócić miasto do dawnego stanu. Gdy przybysze postanowili, mimo ostrzeżeń, udać się do miasta i przeszukać odrodzone Ureh, Zayl zaoferował swą pomoc, którą ekspedycja przyjęła, pomimo niechęci do nekromantyKrólestwo Cienia, Rozdział 4. W mieście najemnicy rozdzielili się na dwie grupy, a Zayl dostał się do tej w której byli m.in. kapitan Kentril Dumon, Quov Tsin i Gorst. Następnie nekromanta wraz z resztą udał się pomóc grupie pod dowództwem Alborda. Ocalił on życie kapitanowi Dumonowi oraz zabił, z pomocą swego sztyletu, demonicznego kota, który zaatakował najemników. Później, gdy drużyna uciekła przed ścigającymi je widmami, Zayl wraz z kapitanem Dumonem chronił mistrza Tsina przed gargulcami strzegącymi pałacu Juris Khana, które nie chciały przepuścić czarodzieja. Pomoc Ureh W pałacu przybysze spotkali ostatniego z władców Ureh, Juris Khana. On opowiedział im o smutnym losie miasta. Najemnicy postanowili wspomóc miasto poprzez umieszczenie Klucza Światła na szczycie Nymyru, z którego został strącony przez zdradzieckiego czarodzieja Gregusa Maziego. Zayl również zaproponował swoją pomoc, gdyż wychowywał się w pobliżu Ureh dzięki czemu mógł służyć za przewodnikaKrólestwo Cienia, Rozdział 6. Poszukiwania Gregusa Mazi Po powrocie Zayl chciał pomóc mistrzowi Tsinowi w odkryciu zaklęcia mającego uwolnić Juris Khana od klątwy rzuconej przez Gregusa Maziego, lecz czarodziej nie przyjął oferty. Nekromanta postanowił więc przywołać ducha Maziego i od niego dowiedzieć się o klątwie. By to zrobić musiał jednak odnaleźć jakieś rzeczy powiązane z czarodziejem. Udał się więc do miasta, gdzie Zorea i Nefriti powiedziały mu o tym że Gregus mieszkał w klasztore nad miastem. Gdy się tam udał odkrył że wejście jest zabezpieczone wieloma zaklęciami, głównie chroniącymi przed demonami. Z pomocą Humbarta udało się usunąć większość zaklęć, dzięki czemu mógł wejść do środka. W trakcie przeszukania budynku odnalazł prywatną pracownię Gregusa Maziego. Nekromantę napadł tam jeden z okazów eksperymentalnych, który przez pomyłkę sam wypuścił na wolność, myśląc że ten jest martwy. Zayl prawie zginął w walce z monstrum, lecz ostatecznie zabił stwora z pomocą zębów Trag'Oula. Po tym znalazł płaszcz należący niegdyś do Maziego, na którym było trochę włosów czarodzieja. Próba przyzwania ducha zmarłego nie powiodła się jednak, dzięki czemu Zayl dowiedział się że, w przeciwieństwie do tego co mówił Khan, Gregus Mazi jednak nadal żyłKrólestwo Cienia, Rozdział 9. Wyprawa w podziemia Pałacu Khana Po powrocie do miasta Zayl spotkał kapitana Dumona, który chwilę wcześniej został napadnięty przez Nefriti i Zoreę. Razem chwilę porozmawiali o tym, a potem nekromanta opowiedział kapitanowi o tym czego się dowiedział w klasztorze. Ujawnił mu także istnienie Humbarta, o którym wcześniej nie wspominał reszcie drużyny. Razem postanowili że dla dobra Ureh sami powinni zająć się tą sprawąKrólestwo Cienia, Rozdział 10. Po powrocie do pałacu Zayl wykorzystał czas który kapitan Dumon miał spędzić na kolacji z Juris Khanem, Quovem Tsinem oraz Atanną i udał się do biblioteki by odnaleźć informacje o zejściu do podziemi, gdzie miał ukrywać się Mazi. Odnalazł je bez trudu, a później ustalił z kapitanem Dumonem szczegóły wyprawy do podziemi. Zayl, Gorst i kapitan Dumon spotkali się potem przed korytarzem prowadzącym do podziemi pod pałacem. Nekromanta objaśnił najemnikom czego dowiedział się o tunelu, po czym weszli do niego. Gdy dotarli do wielkiej przepaści zeszli w nią z pomocą czarodziejskiej liny. Potem dotarli do groty Klucza Cienia, gdzie poza samym artefaktem dostrzegli rzeźbę człowieka, przykutą do stalaktytu. Okazało się że jest to strażnik, który swym krzykiem wezwał latające demony. Zayl po krótkiej walce, przyzwał zaklęciem, czarodziejską mgłę, przez którą wszystkie demony opadły na ziemię i po chwili zginęły. Po walce kapitan Dumon odkrył że rzeźba to najpewniej Gregus Mazi, co Zayl potwierdził, z pomocą zaklęcia. Nekromanta chciał zadać cios łaski czarodziejowi swoim sztyletem, lecz kapitan Dumon zdecydował się samodzielnie to zrobić, gdyż lepiej znał się na punktach witalnych. Po tym Zayl i najemnicy postanowili powrócić do pałacu osobno i nikomu nie mówić o tym co zaszło w podziemiachKrólestwo Cienia, Rozdziały 12 i 13. Prawdziwa postać Ureh Gdy nekromanta wrócił do pałacu nie spotkał nikogo, dopóki nie udał się na wielki balkon, skąd dobiegał hałas. Zdążył akurat na to by zobaczyć jak kapitan Dumon zostaje ogłoszony dziedzicem tronu. Porozmawiał chwilę o tym co zdarzyło się po powrocie do pałacu i spytał czy powiedział komukolwiek o Gregusie Mazim, a potem udał się pomedytować do swej komnaty. Później został odwiedzony przez kapitana Dumona. Najemnik przybył by poprosić Zayla, by spróbował przyzwać duchy najemników, którzy zaginęli w mieście, aby przekonać się czy naprawdę nie żyją. W dwójkę przeszukali kwatery zaginionych, lecz nie znaleźli żadnych przedmiotów należących do nich, potrzebnych do rytuału przywołania duszyKrólestwo Cienia, Rozdział 14. Po tym Zayl uświadomił sobie że może przywołać teraz bez problemu ducha Gregus Maziego, lecz uznał że jego komnata nie nadaje się do tego, gdyż Juris Khan mógłby odkryć poczynania nekromanty. Postanowił udać się znów w podziemia, by tam odprawić rytuał. Gdy już tam się udał i przyzwał ducha czarodzieja. Tamten zdołał tylko wypowiedzieć imię Pana Grozy, po czym znikł, a Zayla chwyciły kamienne ręce wyrwane ze ścian i powlokły go do groty Klucza Cienia, przy okazji pozbawiając przytomności. Po ocknięciu się nekromanta odkrył że podobnie jak wcześniej stało się to z Gregusem Mazim został on przemieniony w żywą rzeźbę i przywiązany do stalaktytu. Humbart, który został w innej części jaskini dokładnie opisał miejsce gdzie leżał sztylet Zayla, by ten, mimo potwornej chęci zaśnięcia, zdołał przyzwać go do siebie i odwrócić czar, nim ten stał się nieodwracalnyKrólestwo Cienia, Rozdział 16. Po zdarzeniu w jaskini Zayl zdołał ledwo dostać się do pałacu. Natknął się tam na Gorsta i powiedział by zabrał go do komnaty. Tam kazał otworzyć najemnikowi sakiewkę, by Humbart mógł poinstruować co należy podać rannemu nekromancie. Gdy Zayl przebrał się i zabrał potrzebne rzeczy z komnaty, w trójkę udali się na poszukiwanie kapitana Dumona. Zayl rzucił czar dzięki któremu nikt nie mógł ich zobaczyć, lecz po drodze okazało się że strażnicy pałacu to w rzeczywistości golemy, a czar na nich nie działa. Wraz z Gorstem byli zmuszeni do walki z kilkoma z nich, lecz golemy stawały się po pewnym czasie odporne na zaklęcia i broń białą, przez co by je pokonać najemnik i nekromanta, zamienili się przeciwnikamiKrólestwo Cienia, Rozdział 17. Po walce Zayl użył zaklęcia, by odnaleźć kapitana Dumona, z pomocą medalionu, który tamten niegdyś dostał od ojca. Dzięki temu zdołali dotrzeć do drzwi prowadzących do prywatnej pracowni Khana. Tam nekromanta spróbował otworzyć je, lecz nie zdążył wysłuchać ostrzeżenia Humbarta i zaatakowały ich gargulce chroniące wejście. Zayl i Gorst zdołali je pokonać dzięki zaklęciu "Żelazna Dziewica", rzuconym na tego drugiegoKrólestwo Cienia, Rozdział 19. Po walce Zayl zdołał zdjąć inne zaklęcia z drzwi. W komnacie jednak nikogo nie zastali, lecz dzięki odpowiedniemu zaklęciu i Humbartowi udało się odkryć że Juris Khan, dzięki magii, stworzył także drugą wersję komnaty, w której przebywał wraz z Quovem Tsinem, Atanną i Kentrilem Dumonem. Zayl zdołał zabrać kapitana Dumona z drugiej kmnaty, w ostatniej chwili, Juris Khan zdołał przebić jego klatkę piersiową sztyletemKrólestwo Cienia, Rozdziały 19 i 20 . Finałowe starcie Z pomocą mocy zgromadzonej w komnacie Khana, zdołał przenieść siebie, kapitana Dumona i Gorsta, na jedno ze zboczy Ureh. Ustalili oni prawdziwą historię Ureh, ze wszystkiego czego się wcześniej dowiedzieli. W trójkę postanowili odebrać Klucz Światła i Klucz Cienia, by powstrzymać inwazję dzieci Khana na Sanktuarium. Nekromanta stworzył w tym celu golemy przypiminające Gorsta i Dumona, by z mylić Khana i udał się z nimi po Klucz Cienia, a najemników przeniósł w pobliże szczytu Nymyru i rzucił na nich zaklęcie, pozwalające lepiej widzieć w ciemnościach, by dotarli do Klucza ŚwiatłaKrólestwo Cienia, Rozdział 20 i 21. W podziemiach Zayl został szybko zauważony przez Khana, lecz szalony władca dał się nabrać na podstęp z golemami. Nekromanta zrozumiał że nie ma szans wygrać w tym pojedynku i postanowił jak najdłużej przetrwać, by dać czas Kentrilowi i Gorstowi. Udawało mu się zwodzić Khana do czasu aż ten odkrył prawdę o golemach. Zayl został wtedy pozostawiony na pastwę przeklętych mieszkańców miasta. Zdołał jednak przeżyć, dzięki Humbartowi, który nqśladował głos Khana i wmówił przeklętym że nekromanta będzie im potrzebny w dalszych planach. Zayl przygotował Zęby Trag'Oula z pomocą których rozgromił przeklętychKrólestwo Cienia, Rozdział 21. Dzień później wraz z Humbartem odnaleźli kapitana Dumona w ruinach miasta. On opowiedział im o swej walce z Juris Khanem i spotkaniu z Diablo. Zayl uznał że powinni odpocząć kilka dni, a potem udać się do innych nekromantów, lecz kapitan chciał jak najszybciej opóścić przeklęte ruiny. Odpoczeli więc do następnego dnia w obozie pod miastem, a następnie udali się do braci Zayla, nekromantówKrólestwo Cienia, Rozdział 23. Pajęczy Księżyc Dalsze losy Po jakimś czasie demony zagroziły ojczyźnie nekromantów we wschodnich dżunglach. Zayl wraz ze swymi braćmi i siostrami zdołał je odeprzeć. Potem udał się w podróż by odnaleźć przyczynę zakłócenia równowagi. Przeczuwał że Belial i Azmodan przybędą, by najechać Sanktuarium. Inwazja Pomniejszych Złych Gdy Zayl przebywał w Kaldeum wziął udział w walce z demonami, gdy miasto prawie uległo Belialowi. Słyszał on o walecznych wyczynach Nefalema, jednak nie udało mu się go spotkać. Potem udał się do Zachodniej Marchii, by odnaleźć odpowiedzi. Udał się do Salene, gdyż wmówił sobie że posiada ona jakieś użyteczne informacje, jednak arystokratka została zabita przez czarnoskszydłe potwory. Nekromanta przywołał ducha ukochanej który powiedział że wezwał go do Tristram potężny śmiertelnik. Nakazała mu iść z nim i odszukać w Bramwell kowala Borada, który posiadał klucz którego szukał. Nawałnica Światła Diablo III: Reaper of Souls Osobowość i umiejętności Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie z Królestwa Cienia Kategoria:Postacie z Pajęczego Księżyca Kategoria:Postacie z Nawałnicy Światła Kategoria:Postacie z Reaper of Souls Kategoria:Do uzupełnienia